People rely on disposable absorbent garments in their everyday lives, including such garments as adult incontinence products, enuresis pants, training pants, and diapers. Many manufacturers seek to better meet the needs of users of such products. With certain products, such as adult incontinence underwear and enuresis pants, it is important that the garments look and feel as much as possible like “regular” underwear to promote an improved sense of normalcy to the wearer who suffers from incontinence or enuresis. Additionally, purchasers and users of such products are frequently embarrassed about their condition and about having to purchase products to deal with their incontinence or enuresis condition.
Currently, the most common method for obtaining incontinence and enuresis underwear is by purchasing a plurality of such garments packaged in bags. Typically, the garments are folded in some manner to better fit within the package. Consistent folding of the garments is important for a number of reasons. First, disposable absorbent garments are typically manufactured at a high rate of speed; stacks of folded garments are rapidly and repeatedly pushed into packaging materials, such as flexible plastic bags. Inconsistent folding of the garments can result in bulging or lumpy stacks of folded garments, which can interfere with the automated packaging operation. Second, bulging and lumpy stacks of folded garments result in bulging, uneven filled packages, which can cause the packages to be unstable on retail shelves, as well as appear to the consumer to be suffering in quality. Third, upon removing haphazardly, non-neatly folded garments from the package, consumers may be left with a negative impression of quality. Indeed, poor, unpredictable folding can in some cases impact the performance of the absorbent garment, by creating creases or cracks in the fluid-absorbing core at inopportune locations.
Conventional methods of folding pant-like, disposable absorbent garments are suboptimal. Therefore, what is needed is an improved method of folding pant-like, disposable absorbent garments to promote consistent, predictable, and controlled folding of the garments in high-speed manufacturing processes.